Puran Puran no Mi/Botany Structure: Hevea Brasiliensis Techniques
'Overview' Botany Structure: Hevea Brasiliensis is a technique that allows Yuri to change her entire body structure into the plant structure of a rubber tree. With this technique, Yuri effectively convert her entire body into a rubber-like state similar to the user of the Gomu Gomu no Mi '''user, Monkey D. Luffy. This technique allows Yuri to mimic almost every moves that she has seen from him. Due to the rubbery nature of the plants Yuri change her structure into, this effectively turns her into a '''Rubber Tree Human '''similar to Luffy's '''Rubber Human. However, as stated above this technique turns her in to a Rubber Tree Human, '''which means that while she's still be able to stretch like Luffy, her outside skin is still that of a rubber tree which means that she's still hard from the outside. Any blunt attacks would still damage her plant structure if she's hit hard enough. Bullets would still be able to penetrate her if it has a large caliber or else it would simply bounce off of her or stuck inside her body like any normal tree. Also she won't be able to survive falls from an extreme height like Luffy. In conclusion, this only allows the core of Yuri to be turned into rubber and not her outside skin. Using any techniques that require her body to stretch will rip her skin off. Thankfully, anytime her stretched limbs go back to normal, her skin will "grow" back like a plant and thus doesn't do much harm to her body. A lot of people say that this move is disturbing to watch as any stretching attacks used by Yuri will always leave a trail of blood falling off her torn skin. Yuri is also seen to be able of copying '''Gear Third '''techniques by creating and concentrating a large amount of rubber substance inside the limb that she wants to enlarge. Unlike Luffy who seems to have a limit of how large the limb that he's capable of enlarging, Yuri seems to be able to enlarge her limbs however she wants them to be. Yuri cannot copy '''Gear Second as her core is made of rubbery substance entirely after using this technique and thus incapable of speeding up the blood flow as she has none in this state. Gear Forth 'is also impossible to be copied as her body doesn't have space to be enlarged with air as her entire body is made up of rubbery substance. Unlike Luffy who names his attacks after guns and artillery, Yuri names her attacks after real life jet fighters, tanks, tanks destroyers or battleships. ''"You want to be the Pirate King? Before even thinking of defeating anybody in the New World, why don't you try and defeat... yourself?" -Yuri to Luffy before their battle during the timeskip. '''Techniques Ha-Gō Gan '''(literally mean 95 gun): Yuri's version of Luffy's signature move: '''Gomu Gomu no Pistol '''albeit coated with Haki. This version is seen to be virtually the same as Luffy's move aside from the fact that it leaves behind a trail of blood from Yuri's torn skin. This technique is named after the Type 95 light tank used by the Imperial Japanese Army during WW2. '''Stuart Stagger: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Instead of attacking the enemy with an open palm strike, Yuri shapes her hand in a clapping position as if to pierce the enemies rather than attacking them with blunt force. This technique is named after the M3 Stuart light tank used by the U.S army during WW2. Sherman's Shot: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Yari. '''Instead of holding her feet together and kicks with her toes, Yuri does a dropkick from a long distance instead. This technique is named after the Sherman medium tank used by the U.S army during WW2. '''Panzer's Pounding: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle. '''This technique is named after the Panzer tank (more correctly the Panzerkampfwagen tank line) used by the Wehrmacht during WW2. '''B1 Bis's Barrage: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Gatling '''albeit coated with Haki. This technique is named after the B1 heavy tank used by the French army during WW2. '''Flampanzer's Force: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. '''While Luffy's '''Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk '''is activated by using vulcanized rubber and friction to cause flame ignition, Yuri's directly set her arm on fire by using her flame elemental power which she copied from the former user of the '''Mera Mera no MI, Ace. This technique cause an immense pain on Yuri as she set her torn-skin arm on fire without having the user of the Mera Mera no Mi 'trapped inside her '''Nepenthes Trap. '''This technique is named after the Flampanzer flame tank used by the Wehrmacht during WW2. '''Falcon's Flight: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Rocket '''albeit coated with Haki. This technique is named after the F-16 Fighting Falcon used by the modern US Army. '''Raptor's Raid: '''One of a few semi-original move used by Yuri in this form and easliy one of the most devastating move in her arsenal. This move is a combination of Luffy's '''Gomu Gomu no Storm '''and '''Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. ' First Yuri stretches both of her arms and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting herself high into the air at high speeds into her opponent who Yuri expects to dodge this. After the opponent dodge the attack, Yuri would quickly find a new handhold and grabs it quickly with both of her arms. She then twist her body as the still had momentum from launching earlier and making her arms twisted together as a result. She then again retracts and untwist them causing her to fly and twist straight into the enemy. She then ignite both of her arms with the power of the copied '''Mera Mera no Mi '''and starts launching a barrage of '''Flampanzer Force '''and end it with a flame version of the '''Stuart Stagger. This technique is named after the F22-Raptor used by the modern US army. 'Tiger's Trail: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol. '''This technique is named after the Tiger tank used by the Wehrmacht during WW2. '''King Tiger's Trail: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. '''This technique is named after the King Tiger tank used by the Wehrmacht during WW2. '''Jagdtiger's Jaw: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle '''albeit its size is twice as large as Luffy's '''Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun '''thus making it an extremely devastating area attack. This technique was named after the rare but extremely powerful Jagdtiger heavy tank destroyer used by the Wehrmacht during WW2. '''Yamato's Yard: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum '''albeit its size is twice as large. This technique is named after the Yamato battleship used by the Imperial Japanese Navy during WW2. '''Maus Murder: '''Yuri's version of the '''Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun '''albeit much much larger in size. This technique is named after the Panzer VIII Maus super heavy tank that was produced but was never seen in combat by the Wehrmacht during WW2. *'Maus Massacare: '''A larger version of the already gigantic '''Maus Murder. '''This technique is also enhanced with the copied '''Mera Mera no Mi '''thus making it a gigantic fist of flame. This is the strongest technique ever used by Yuri in this form but also one of the slowest and most painful to set up.